Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile ladders and more specifically to mobile ladders having rollers which use a pulley system and a trough for moving the mobile ladder in relation to the work surface. It further relates to a scaffold which utilizes a similar combination of troughs, rollers and pulley system to move the scaffold in relation to the work surface. It also relates to a bucket element that will operate with the mobile ladder allowing a workman to be raised and lowered.